A Ray of Hope
by Kiyori-chan
Summary: Alise is one of the first wyverns born not of royal blood. The two races have finally put aside their differences and are worried about the ever present threat of the Falcon's. Can Alise find the one strand of hope that they all are looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kiesh'ra books sadly. tear, tear This is my first fanfic, so please R&R, and if I get anything wrong please tell me. I'm a really big airhead. Flames welcome! **

**Chapter One:**

I crouched down and slowly pushed a rock over the edge with my toe. I peered over the edge of the cliff as it plummeted down into the black abyss of water tearing at the cliff. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the salty taste of the ocean. The sun had just begun to rise and its rays stretched across the waters surface like beacons of hope. Hoping was all that we could do now; hope that the Falcons didn't decide to destroy us all. More and more of the serpiente and the avians were marrying, despite the two civilizations differences, and having more cross-bred children - wyverns.

I was one of the first wyverns born after Oliza left, and like all other wyverns born at the time we were treated with hate and contempt. During my early childhood, when more and more wyverns were born, both sides began to finally accept us. What the Falcons had predicted only partially came true; our long-forgotten magic could only be rekindled with pure royal blood like Oliza's. There have only been a few cases of magical outbreaks in the past seventeen years and none of them were serious. I silently thanked the Gods for that. Luckily for me, I didn't possess any of the Falcon's magic and therefore wasn't a threat to them.

I sighed inwardly. Would there ever be a time when we didn't live in fear of the Falcons? When we could stand up for ourselves and not cower in the shadows? These were silly questions and I knew it. We would never be anywhere near powerful enough to take on the Falcons.

I closed my eyes, feeling the wind caress my skin. My skirt twisted and fluttered around my legs as I stood up. I looked down at the ocean one last time, then turned around and made my way home.

The grass was soft and dewy beneath my bare feet as I wound my way through the trees. I silently stroked their trunks as I passed each one, feeling the coarse texture of the bark beneath my fingers. I could hear tiny animals scurrying about and trying to hide from me, the unwelcome intruder. Gold finches called to each other in the treetops and squirrels chased each other about.

I continued on through the forest easily, the well-beaten trail clearly visible in the morning light. It took me roughly twenty minutes to reach the outskirts of town. The day had barely begun and yet the town was brimming with people. They were already up and about doing their work - which reminded me I had chores.

I hiked up my skirts and sprinted into town, apologizing all the way as I pushed against the heavy flow of living traffic. Step on a foot here; elbow someone there, and all the while people screamed curses at me. I was dodging a hefty woman when I tripped over a loose cobblestone. I yelped as I collided with the unlucky person that was in front of me.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed pushing myself off the ground. A boy about the same age as me with dark hair was lying on the ground rubbing his head. I rushed over and helped him up. "I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy, I tripped," I said. My words tumbled from my mouth in a rush, all trying to get out at once.

"It's fine," he said, brushing himself off. "No blood, no foul," He looked up at me and our eyes met for the briefest of seconds.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm going to be in such trouble!" I was already pushing my way through the crowd. "Sorry!" I called back once again. He was standing there with an amused look on his face before he turned around and disappeared into the masses.

I pushed harder, with more aggression, as I made my way down the street. I was almost there, if I could just get there faster! 

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" I yelled, trying to give people the hint to get out of my way. My home finally came into view and I saw my younger sister sitting on the front steps, smiling evilly. The look on her face was rather reminiscent of a snake that has swallowed a small animal whole.

I glared at her as I rushed up the steps.

"You're gonna get in trou-ble," she sang.

"Be quiet, Sonya!" I growled as I opened the door slowly. I silently prayed that mother and father had already left and that they just assumed that I was asleep when they did so.

"Alise!"

I cringed; Mother was still here. Behind me, I heard Sonya giggling uncontrollably. I reached out to swat her, but she hopped up and ran down the alley that ran between the houses. I grumbled to myself and shut the door behind me. Mother was sitting at the table looking at me with her unnerving garnet eyes. Her long black hair was pinned neatly up in an avian style, much to my father's liking. He didn't like mother wearing her hair down like the dancers and believed that only the younger generation should wear their hair freely.

"Morning," I said cheerfully trying to ease my mother.

"You were supposed to watch your sister this morning and start getting ready for market," she said sternly, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted."

"Distracted?" she said, her eyebrows raised. "Distracted _how_?"

"Uhm, I was watching the sun rise and…I was just thinking, really," I said trying to be honest. She could always tell when I was lying.

Her face fell. She thought I was talking about a boy! I hoped she didn't start on the-

"When are you going to be in a relationship, Alise?"

She started it.

"Mother, I'm just not interested, alright? Could we please drop the subject?"

"No," she said bluntly. "But we will discuss it later; you have to get to market."

She rose out of her chair and smoothed out her dress before she walked out the door. I hated when she lectured me about not courting anybody, or turning down anybody who wanted to court me. Why couldn't she just accept the fact that I wasn't interested? I dashed up the stairs into my room and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler warning well for last chapter and future. This takes place after Wolfcry so if you haven't read it, this might spoil it somewhat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hawksong or any of the following books by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes or any of her characters or ideas. **

**Claimer: I do however own Alise, Sonya, her parents, and any future characters. Please don't use them without my permission. **

**Finally… please R&R. I appreciate it! **

**Chapter 2: **

The smell of freshly baked tarts and pastries filled the air, making my mouth water with delight. The masses were swarming around the vender's various wares, pointing at a shiny necklace or a freshly sharpened dagger. A group of girls my age were crowded around a vender that had _melos's_ displayed right in front, showing off their vibrant colors. The girls were fingering them with delight, knowing fully well that they would never be able to wear them. Ah, market.

A loud explosion filled the air.

Uhg, market.

I turned and saw a big cloud of blue smoke coming from one of the alchemist's shops. A young boy was standing over the cauldron, his face covered in soot and his eyes wide as a bull frog. I chuckled despite myself. The poor kid, his master will not be very happy with him.

Sure enough a loud nasily voice echoed through the air. "You worthless nim-com-poop!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed up-roaringly. I wiped the tears that had formed along my eyelashes off in haste as I saw someone approaching the shop. I put on a cheesy smile and stepped up behind the counter, trying to not look like I'd rather be at the bottom of the ocean rather than here.

An elderly avian lady eyed me warily, like I was going to bite her. She peered inside the shop and sneered. My brow wrinkled in reproach. What was this lady's problem? Did she have a feather stuck up her-

"What is this dress made out of?" she asked fingering one of my mother's finest dresses.

"The finest of cotton imported from across the sea. It is extremely comfortable and breathes much better than the wool made here," I said feeling myself swell with pride. My mother was one of the best dress maker's in both markets and I had even helped with this one. My mother had spent many painstaking hours on this dress.

"It looks pretty mediocre to me," she said wrinkling her beak of a nose. She truly did look like a bird. An old haggard vulture that is.

"Look you old crow! My mother spent weeks on this dress, and is one of her finest and if it's not good enough for you than good luck finding anything that could match the quality of this one!" I said feeling my eyes turn red.

The old crow was not put off however, and her look irked me like none other. Her lips curled slightly in what looked like a faint attempt at a smile. "I'm glad that somebody actually still takes pride in their work. 'Tis a good quality among merchants. I think I shall take this one."

My red eyes immediately returned to their normal hazel and I could tell that the woman was enjoying the look on my face immensely. "Oh, ok. Thank you kindly for your compliment and your purchase," I said still feeling rather put off.

The woman smiled her crooked smile again and handed me some coins over the counter and walked away. She had paid me too much, but I think she meant to. Go figure old crows were at heart, softies. I smiled to myself. At least she had some spunk in her, which was good to see in an avian.

I shook my head and settled back down onto my favorite stool. I sighed and leaned my elbows on top of the counter. Today was going to be a slow day.

I sat there for the better half of the morning with no customers. There were plenty of awestruck girls fingering the dresses but they scampered off pretty quickly once they saw the price tag. I was watching one of these little cliques, when my sister came skipping up to me with a large meat pie in her hands.

"You could have been so kind as to get me one," I said sullenly, I was starving. My stomach growled in agreement.

"Who said I was kind?" she said perkily as she shoved another mouthful in.

"Brat."

"Pig."

"At least I'm not the one who's stuffing my face," I said staring down at her.

"At least I'm not the one whose stomach's growling," she said snottily as she skipped off once again. I was going to murder that girl in her sleep one of these days.

I turned my attention back at the clique which consisted of some high class serpiente girls. They were all chattering together in hushed whispers and kept passing someone on the street fleeting glances.

_Girls,_ I thought. Was I the only one that didn't swoon at the first handsome guy that crossed my path?

"Are you going to buy anything?" I asked, enjoying breaking up their little fantasies. Their gazes snapped towards me, their eyes full of malice.

"We will buy something when we find something worth our money. So bug off," said a very pretty girl with long blond hair flowing down to her waste.

"Yeah, you half-breed. Don't waste our time with trivial small talk," said a girl with curly brown hair. She looked back at the blond girl for approval.

I let out a screech loud enough to break glass. The girls screamed and fled down the street. I clenched and un-clenched my hands, trying to not fully snap. I eased myself down enough to where I slid my fangs back into their place, and the wings of my demi form had folded back into my shoulder blades. My eyes were still red, and when the next passerby looked at me he quickly hurried along. I felt like I was going to break anything in sight. I needed to get away from the crowds and settle down.

I quickly grabbed the closed sign and put it on the counter. I pulled the curtains out and locked up. Mom would get mad at me for closing up so early but I didn't care.

I pushed my way through the crowd not bothering to apologize as I bumped into people. As I was nearing the center of market I saw the dancer's from the Guild performing. Despite my mad rush to get out of there, I stopped and looked.

The dancer's were weaving their bodies in an intricate design unknown to me. I had always wanted to dance, but my father had never let me. A pair of dancers on the dais had stopped and was accepting refreshments. I sighed and continued on my way.

The crowd was thick and I had to push even harder to get through. As I was squeezing past a rather large man, I rolled my ankle. I let out a gasp of pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"Curse it all!" I muttered under my breath, followed by a long stream of curses. I was still lying on the ground clutching my ankle, when the people started shifting around me. People were starting to move on with their business and I was going to get trampled. I quickly pushed myself up, in time for me to get whacked on the head by someone's bag.

"Ouch!" The person didn't hear me and continued on.

I pushed myself up onto my good foot and looked around for a hand hold. There was none. The mass of bodies were all pushing at me from all directions and I felt myself wobble. I was never going to get out of here without the accompaniment of some rather large bruises.

A hand suddenly grabbed my upper arm, steadying me just as I was about to fall. I looked over at the person had just saved me from a broken nose and realized it was the same boy that I had bumped into this morning.

"Hold on," he said wrapping his arm around my waste and holding me just slightly off the ground. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck, silently wishing that I hadn't had that pie on my rush to get out of the house this morning. He carried me quite easily and even with the added body mass next to him he wove his way expertly out of the crowd, much better than I had.

We were soon out of the crowd and he carried me further to a bench behind a building. He gently sat me down and without question brushed away my skirt to tend to my ankle.

"Ouch!" I said as he pressed his finger to it. A large lump was already starting to swell right above the bone that juts out of your foot.

"Sorry," he said not taking his eyes off of it. He reached into his pocket and brought out a funny looking yellow ointment in a jar. He unscrewed the lid and then started dabbing it to the swell. It was surprisingly cold to my skin and then it started heating up. After he had finished rubbing in the ointment he took a piece of fabric out of his bag and ripped it with his teeth. He removed my shoe without a word and started wrapping my foot.

As his eyes never left my ankle, my eyes never left his face. He had dark hair, just like I had remembered this morning, with what looked like small twigs and leaves stuck in it. He had clearly been in the forest recently. His skin was tanned from the sun and he had slight wind burn on his cheeks and nose. Beneath all his furs I could see the outline of a lean muscular body. It wasn't until I looked at his eyes closely that I realized with a shock that he was a wolf.

**Waha! Cliff hanger for ya. Hope you few people that read this, liked it! Once again I appreciate all reviews! Could somebody flame me? Just for the fun of it. I want to know what it's like… Yeah I'm weird I know. **

**Yori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, including her ideas. Spoiler Warning for Wolfcry if yall haven't read it. (I'm not from Texas!) You may not get that last comment. Oh well. **

**Please R&R! I appreciate it! **

**Chapter 3 **

I couldn't take my eyes off of his. They were the color of solidified sap on a tree, the color of amber. The unmistakable color of a wolf's. Wolves rarely came into Wyvern's Court, and almost all of those traders were the Vahamil tribe. I wondered if he was one of them, or if maybe he was from one of the tribes further south.

He had finished wrapping my ankle and delicately raised it, giving it a good double check before letting it rest on the ground. It was only then that he looked at me. Our eyes connected, and what felt like electric waves shot through me. His eyes were so beautiful that I couldn't take my own off of them. They held a look of concern, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look of annoyed amusement.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I've never met a wolf before. Your eyes are amazing."

I immediately regretted my last statement as he broke into a grin. Why did I have to say everything that popped into my head?

He chuckled slightly, still looking at my face. I stared back, not wanting to look like some shy eleven-year-old with her first crush.

"Does your ankle feel any better?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, thank you," and it really was. I hadn't even noticed that the pain was starting to subside and the swelling was going down. I drew my knee up and fingered my ankle. It was still tender, but it wasn't throbbing like it had been previously.

"So what brings you to Wyverns Court?" I asked, looking up at him.

"This and that," he said evasively. I ignored this and continued with my questioning. He wasn't going to get off that easily.

"So has it been to your liking?"

"I would say so. It's a much livelier place than where I was raised, and the people are friendly enough, with the exception of the occasional anonymous girl that tramples me into the dirt."

I immediately turned a livid shade of red. "Sorry about that. I'm a very klutzy person."

"I noticed," he said smirking as he plopped down beside me. "So, despite trying to kill yourself, what were you in a mad dash for this time?"

"Oh this and that," I said returning the smirk.

He grinned wider. I could tell that he was an intellectual person and liked to have a good battle of wits. I thought that I should give him one that he wouldn't soon forget.

I was about to ask another question when the voice I hated most called out my name.

"Alise! Mom's is going to tan your hide!" screamed my little sister.

"Bug off and go crawl back into your little hole!" I answered, equally as loud.

"Alise!" my mother shouted, to my great horror.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Trouble?" the wolf asked with a gleam in his gorgeous eyes.

"None of your business," I said gruffly standing up, completely forgetting my ankle. I immediately fell to the ground, instinctively putting my hands out to stop my fall. I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for impact, but it never came. I opened one eye and found that I was hanging in the air about two feet off the ground. I turned my head around and my eyes found his again. Blasted wolf. Why did he have to keep catching me? I felt like a damsel in distress.

"You really are klutzy," he said grinning again. I was really starting to hate that grin and the pearly white teeth behind it.

I stuck my tongue out at him in a very childish manner, reminiscent of my sister.

A harrumph sounded to the right of us. My mother and sister were standing next to each other, both looking at the two of us. My mother had a satisfied look on her face. Oh no!

I quickly fought to stand up and firmly planted my good foot on the ground. It wasn't until I turned around to face my mother that I realized he still had his arm wrapped around my waist from catching me. I quickly brushed it aside and looked at my mother.

"Morning," I said begrudgingly, forcing a smile.

"Morning. Who's this?" she asked, grinning slightly.

I opened my mouth to answer, and realized that I didn't even know his name. I was at a loss, until he chipped in.

"Malic," he said smiling. I started to step forward and then stumbled, again. Malic caught me, once again, and this time he put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"She twisted her ankle," he said.

"Ah," said my mother, as if it explained it all.

"I'm fine," I grumbled taking a wobbly step. Despite the ointment, my ankle still hurt badly.

"She can't walk," said Malic, his grip on my shoulder never slacking.

"Ah," mom said. I wish she would stop saying 'Ah'. It was getting quite annoying, especially when I knew all the unsaid words going through her head. I could picture the little voice in her head happily singing 'Finally!'

"Yes I can!" I protested, waving off his hand like an annoying wasp.

"No, you can't," he said, tightening his grip.

"Let go!" I hissed. He was non-plussed, however, and just shrugged. Then, suddenly, he scooped me up into his arms and strode towards my mom and sister.

"Lead the way," he said. "Oh, and don't mind her."

My sister grinned evilly at me before skipping after my mother.

I struggled fiercely, cursing all the while, making sure it was soft enough so my mother couldn't hear it. Even though Malic certainly could.

"You know," he commented quietly, "it's very un-lady like to curse."

"Shove off!" I hissed. He just smiled again. Finally, I gave up. I wasn't going to get down; he had an iron grip on me. I resigned myself to crossing my arms and glaring at him furiously. A big grin was still plastered on his face.

"Stop smiling. It's very annoying."

"Why in the world would smiling be annoying?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Because every time you smile I can tell that you're silently laughing at me. And I don't like people laughing at me."

"I'm insulted. I wasn't laughing at you," he said, his grin as big as ever.

"See! You just did it again!" I said accusingly. He just started laughing. I couldn't help but crack a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked ahead towards my mother. She was leading the way with my sister skipping behind her. She glanced back occasionally, pretending to check on my sister, but I knew she was looking at Malic and me out of the corner of her eye.

It didn't take long to reach our home. Mom and Sonya had already reached the door when Malic set me down by the steps. I looked up at Mom, only to find her glaring at me. I inwardly sighed.

"Thank you," I said briefly looking at Malic before looking back to my mother. She was smiling again. There. Now that she was happy, I would be free to never talk to this guy again.

"You're welcome," he said repositioning his pack. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait! Would you like to stay for supper?" my mom asked. I gaped at her. No! She couldn't invite him for supper!

"Please, I would like to properly thank you for helping my daughter," she said. "She is not the most gracious person in the Court."

Ah! I resent that! I thought to myself.

Malic looked over at me, and then at my mother. "I'd love to, thank you."

My mom smiled triumphantly and walked inside, Sonya closely following her. I started hopping up the steps, determined not to look at Malic, knowing the look I'd see on his face. Despite my attempts at ignoring him, he walked over and lifted me up and set me down on the porch.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not making eye contact. I walked through the door with him close behind me, ready to catch me if I fell. I managed to make it to the kitchen without holding on to anything. I started towards the back door to get some fresh vegetables, but Mom stopped me.

"Alise, don't trouble yourself with that! You're hurt," she said. I knew she was only saying this for Malic's benefit. I had been hurt many times, and mother had never shown any sympathy for me before.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said rolling my eyes. I walked out the back door, putting a little more pressure on my ankle. It was feeling better, I was sure I wouldn't collapse if I put too much weight on it. I gripped the rail as I went down the steps and walked over to the garden. My basket was waiting for me as I started plucking up some of my favorites for dinner.

**Sorry for such a crappy ending to this chapter. I was just going on a roll and I couldn't find a good stopping point. Well now my roll is gone, ... darn. Please R&R! Oh and thanks to Grey-chan for being my baita! **

**Yori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawksong or any other books in the Kiesh'ra series, they all belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. **

**Please R&R as always. **

**Chapter 4:**

"That was simply wonderful Alise!" exclaimed my mother. I didn't know what the big deal was, I always made supper. Oh yes it was for Malic's benefit. Stupid wolf.

"Yes it was quite splendid," he said licking his fork. I rolled my eyes, men.

"So Malic, how did you come to meet my daughter?" I should have expected mom to start cross examining him after dinner was over. Pretty soon she'd have us tied at the knot.

"You know, the usual damsel in the distress situation," he said glancing over at me, smiling.

"It was not a damsel in distress situation," I said indignantly. "I rolled my ankle, that's all."

"Doing what?" asked Sonya with a hint of smugness in her tone.

The scene from earlier that day suddenly came back. My brow furrowed in replenished anger. "Nothing," I grumbled.

My mother immediately looked at me. "What happened?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing," I muttered refusing to answer any of her prying questions. I had a history of violent outbursts of anyone who so much as mentioned my lineage as an insult. My mother would have nothing of it of course. She said that I had to control my emotions, and there was no arguing with my mother. Finally satisfied that I didn't do anything to harm anyone, she turned her attention back on Malic.

"So where are you staying? With family or friends?"

Malic shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Uhm, I was actually just planning on a one day visit. I'm not staying with anybody."

At first my mother looked flabbergasted. It was quickly replaced with a look of conniving innocence. Oh no. "Well, why not stay with us? We have an extra room and with a place to stay you can stay in the court longer."

"That is very kind of you, but I do not wish to expend all your hospitality on me," said Malic his ever present grin vanishing.

"Nonsense! I insist." And with that it was final. Like I said there was no arguing with my mother. My mother looked over at me expecting a loud proclamation of "God no!" but I was silent. I clenched and unclenched my hands in my lap slowly, trying not to burst out screaming in rage.

"May I be excused?" I asked struggling to keep my tone level. I didn't wait for an answer and shoved my chair away and quickly hopped up the stairs. As soon as I was in the confines of my room I threw myself onto my bed and howled into my pillow. It may have seemed very childish but it certainly helped me. I sometimes truly detested my mother.

I heard my door open. I looked up and glared at Sonya. "Get out."

She totally ignored me and planted herself on the edge of my bed. "Stop moping," she said. "Why don't you like him? He's quite handsome."

Her question hit me rather unpleasantly. I didn't know why I had objected so much to him staying here, well silently objected. There wasn't really anything wrong with him other than his annoying habit to smile a lot and poke fun at me constantly. I wondered if he always treated people like this or if I was just a special case. He wasn't like most guys in the court. He didn't try to flatter me, which I'm very thankful of, and he didn't boast at all. Other than his few comments on me being a clumsy damsel in distress he hadn't said a thing about himself. I wrinkled my brow in contemplation. What was behind the charming smile and the beautiful eyes?

Sonya coughed snapping me back to reality. "Who are you to be giving advice on men?" I asked her haughtily.

"I don't have to be a genius to know when guys are good looking," she said matter-o-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"So did you think of something to answer my question?" she asked looking at me. "What's so bad about him?"

I sighed, "Nothing," I admitted.

"Then stop acting like a ninny," she said getting up and skipping out of the room.

"You could have closed the door!" I yelled after her. I got up and closed my door and was going to go back to my bed when mom opened it again.

"I just showed Malic to his room," she said. "Try to be more of a lady Alise. He's a guest in this house and you will treat him like one. Whatever your petty reasons are for not being civil put them aside and act like a proper host."

I was taken aback by her vehemence. "Yes mother," I said meekly.

"Good, now give him this extra blanket. It's pretty drafty in here and that room will get cold," she said as she closed the door behind her. I inwardly sighed. Why did I have to deliver the blanket to him?

I opened my door and started down the hall towards the stairs. Malic's room was in the attic and I had to pull up my skirt in order to climb them while clutching the blanket to my chest.

"Here's a blanket," I said opening the door. To my horror he was taking his shirt off and looked over at me a startled expression on his face as he hurried to pull it back on. I whipped around a little too late as to avoid the sight and laid the blanket on the dresser and quickly departed saying "Sorry" over my shoulder. I hurried down the stairs as fast as I could, feeling the blush in my face creeping all the way to my ears. I shut my door behind me and tried to take deep breaths to steady my nerves. I had _never_ seen a man without his clothes on before and it had severely startled me. I tried not to think of the image of his muscles rippling as he pulled his shirt back on but the image would not stay out of my head. I felt a deep sensation of pleasure as I thought of it and quickly shook myself trying to instill some sense of propriety back into me.

I tried to think about other things as I undressed and slipped into my nightgown and slid into bed. I drifted into sleep with his face imbedded into my thoughts.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Por favor. Does anyone know what the heck is up with the Pit? None of my reviews are emailed to me and I can't seem to get through to anyone with PM's. Hopefully it's fixed soon, blasted thing. **

**Ok I'm done angst-ing. If anyone has ideas, I'm glad to hear them!**

**Yori**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hi everyone. Yeah…. Sorry for not updating in so long. End of the school year homework load is killing me. Especially Spanish, which is evil. But just a week or so left and then I can write all I want. Here it is. **

**Chapter 5: **

A loud knock awoke me. I cracked my eyes open and looked at the door. Sonya never knocked. I wonder what brilliant stroke of luck had caused her to act so civilly this morning. I threw back my covers and trudged over to the door and threw it open.

"What do you want Sonya?" I asked grumpily rubbing the remnants of sleep from my eyes.

"Uhm," said a voice not nearly as familiar as Sonya's. I snapped my head up and found that it was Malic standing there averting his gaze. I gasped and shut the door practically running over to my dresser and pulling on my robe. I hastily secured it and reopened the door.

"Yes?" I asked. I was sure my hair was in a mess and was sticking every which way, but I tried to act as dignified as I could.

"Your mother asked me to deliver you a message," he said turning his eyes onto me. "She said that you were to go to market this morning and then give me a tour of the court."

"Oh," I replied. "Well I'll be down in a few minutes."

He started to turn away but paused. "Guess we're even now," he said with a wry smile before disappearing down the stairs. I stared after him trying to figure out what he meant, until I realized he was talking about last night.

I rolled my eyes and closed my door. I took care to take way longer than I usually did when getting ready. Malic could wait for all I cared.

**A/N:**** Sorry that was so short. I actually had that done when I updated last for Chapter 4, but I had a killer attack of writers block. And I still can't get rid of it. So once again sorry. I shall try to write more. FYI if you guys have suggestions TELL ME! I really appreciate everyone's input so feel free to tell me what you would like to have happen. **

**Danke!**

**Yori**

**Die Flamme don't kill me please. Let there be peace between us. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, yes I'm finally updating. Thankfully this is a much longer chapter than the previous. It's like eleven o'clock and I'm updating. That's sad. Anyway, R&R as always please! **

**Disclaimer(I need to get in the habit of doing this): I don't own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes fantabulous ideas. **

**Chapter 6:**

It took me a full thirty minutes longer to get ready this morning. It might have been due to my un-needed reorganization of my wardrobe, or me combing my hair a hundred strokes. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, wearing one of my few dresses that wasn't stained or the hem wasn't fraying, I was sure that Malic would be in a horrible mood. Malic on the other hand, greeted me with his cheeky grin, contradicting my thoughts completely.

"And is the lady of the house ready?" he asked bowing.

"Oh shut up," I said walking past him.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked keeping pace with me as I walked out of the front door.

"In a matter of fact I did. Someone woke me up this morning and scared me into the afterlife," I said glaring at him as I locked up the house. He only grinned.

"May I inquire as to where you are leading me?" he asked.

"Market," I replied not meeting his gaze, while hopping down the steps.

"Ah yes, you mother said that. And then I am to be shown Wyvern's court, is that correct?"

"Yes," I answered not liking where this was going.

"And by a wyvern no less," he said gazing at me quizzically. I lurched to a stop.

"What do you want here wolf?!" I asked vehemently.

"I don't know, since you seem to know so much about 'wolves' I'll let you tell me," he said his fake smile suddenly falling. Realization hit me. I sighed and lowered my gaze.

"Look, we both made unfair assumptions of each other based on what we are. Let's just start over, ok?" I said reaching out my hand.

He looked at it for a second and then shook my hand. "Agreed. I apologize."

"And I as well."

"My name is Malic of the Laszn tribe," he said dropping my hand, acting as if we had met under normal circumstances.

"Alise Penzul," I said

"Nice to meet you," he said inclining his head towards me.

"This is awkward, can we stop?" I asked uncomfortably.

"If you wish," he said his grin returning.

"Good, now follow me," I said leading into the mass of bodies that filled the market.

It was like any other day, people were packed so close together there was barely an inch between them. What made it even worse was that I was trying to get through the crowd without loosing Malic. I had to check over my shoulder to see if he was behind me. I lost him more than a few times until I saw his dark hair again just a few feet away from me. I had had enough of this.

"Malic?!" I called out peering over the hundreds of heads around me.

"Here," he said coming up right behind me. He looked kind of awed, like he still wasn't used to seeing so many people in one area. Maybe he wasn't.

"Hold on," I said grabbing his hand. The two of us pushed and shoved our way through until I pulled us into a narrow alley. We were both panting.

"That was not fun," he said rubbing his hair so it stuck up in odd clumps.

"No, it wasn't," I replied, touching my ankle tenderly. It was a twanging a little from all the unexpected pressure. I grimaced as I set my foot back on the ground. It was ironic how I never noticed the pain until I stopped moving.

"Is your ankle ok?" Malic asked his gaze glancing from my face to my ankle.

"Yeah it's fine," I said putting on a false smile. "The shops not too much farther."

I started walking down the alley sideways, it was so small. I made a turn at the next left and started heading down a little less tight alley. It took us barely two minutes until we reached the back of the shop. I grabbed the key out of my pouch around my waste and unlocked the door. As I opened the door the shop slowly started to lighten as the shadows receded into the corners. I walked over to the front doors and ostentatiously cast them aside and flipped over the 'Open' sign.

I settled into my habitual routine and opened the window and checked through the dresses. After I was done I sat down on my stool and folded my hands in my lap awaiting any customers.

"Ahem."

I turned around and found Malic standing there awkwardly. He looked very out of place in a dress shop.

"Sorry," I said as I hopped off my stool and dragged another one out from the closet.

"Thank you," he said sitting down. "So what do you do in here?"

"Try to look happy and try to sell people dresses," I replied. I found that he was getting easier to talk to. He didn't make everything I say a joke anymore.

"And this keeps you busy all day?" he asked his eye brow rose skeptically.

"No… I'm pretty bored," I admitted. A group of girls was eyeing the shop. I tried my best to look nice and welcoming as they came closer.

"Ah," said Malic. "Well why don't we play a game?"

"Not now," I said casting the group of girls a meaningful look.

"Oh," he said, looking disappointed.

"If you have any questions please let me know," I said politely to the girls. With closer inspection I saw it was the same group of girls from the day before. I suddenly had a fierce desire to run my head through a wall. My smile fell as I crossed my arms dramatically and settled myself against the wall.

I glanced over at Malic and saw that he was giving me a funny look. His expression seemed to say, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'll take you up on that game," I said not caring whether or not these girls bought a dress or not.

"Alright," said Malic leaning against his stool. "Do you know how to play Depiction?"

"What?" I asked. I had never heard of Depiction, must be a wolf game.

"Depiction," he repeated. "Clearly not. All you have to do is describe a person or a place or an object. Whatever you would like. The only thing you can't do is you can't give the name of the thing you are describing or as to where they are located. You're only allowed to use one word at a time and it has to be something simple. Something that normally has no other meaning, but there is a deeper meaning that you have to look for. Do you understand?"

I wrinkled my brow in contemplation. "I think I understand. Say I was describing a bear, I would say a beast, then a mother, then temperamental. Am I correct?"

"Precisely," he said beaming. "Should I begin?"

"If you want to," I said. I still didn't get it entirely well, but I was trying.

"Alright," he said. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the wall and closed his eyes, thinking. I glanced over at the girls and found them glancing nervously over at me. They clearly remembered my outbreak yesterday and didn't want to set me off again. I turned back over to Malic where he was still thinking with his eyes closed. He finally opened them and said, "Wind."

Obviously I couldn't guess with one word so he went on.

"Free."

"Beautiful."

"Harsh."

"Life."

He paused. That was all he was going to say. I leaned back against the wall and relaxed. The wind, where did I feel the wind? In my mind I was standing on the top of the cliffs with the wind whirling all around me. I laid down and looked over the edge down at the sharp rocks where the waves crashed. I then looked out to sea, it was so calm. It never ceased to amaze me that something so still and serene could suddenly turn into a violent force ready to crush you. I looked out farther and saw dolphins jumping out of the waves. They were so carefree, no worries, no schedule, no chores, just themselves and the ocean.

I opened my eyes and said, "The ocean."

"Wow, your good at this," he said, his face a look of amazement.

"Thank you," I said looking back at the girls. They were still looking over here nervously. Though I thought I saw one of them giggling. The stupid brats were probably making fun of me. I was just about to start thinking of what I was going to describe when one of the girls called me over.

I sighed as I got up from my stool and walked over. "What do you want?" I asked not caring for politeness.

"Yes, uhm we have a question," said one of the girls not registering my hostile glare.

"Yes?" I asked in annoyance.

"Is your friend seeing anyone?" she said as she and her friends started giggling uncontrollably.

Gods help me. These girls were only in the shop to goggle at Malic. This irked me to no end for some reason. "Out! Now!" I said waving my arms at them, like they were an annoying flock of crows.

Once I had ridded the store of their ilk I walked back over to Malic and sat down.

"What was that about?" he asked looking at me quizzically.

"Nothing," I said trying to ignore my new found hatred of anyone that wanted to get close to Malic. It was nothing. Those girls were just annoying. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

**A/N: Schools almost out so I shall be updating more frequently for any of you avid readers, which I seriously doubt you are. Haha. I laugh at myself. Just wanted to give you all an FYI update. **

**Toodles,**

**Yori**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Hola! Ok, since **_**somebody**_** is severely mean and reported me to the site people my story might be purged. I accidentally forgot we're not supposed to submit author's notes as chapters. My bad. Anyway, just wanting to give everyone a heads up, if it disappears I was not the one to delete it and if it is then I shall get it back up as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, this one's kinda short; ok really short, but at least I got over my writers block. LOL! **

**Chapter 7:**

The afternoon passed in a blur. It wasn't until the sun glittered over the horizon that I realized that the day was almost over. Malic and I had been talking all day, and I couldn't believe how quickly the day had gone. We had almost no customers; well there were always the groups of girls that came to ogle at Malic.

"It's amazing," said Malic in awe. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were firmly locked on the setting sun. The vibrant rays of different colors in the sky were reflected in his amber eyes almost like a mirror.

"Yes, it is," I said equally enthralled; only I was staring at his eyes. Malic blinked and the illusion was shattered. I quickly turned my attention back to the horizon, trying to mask my embarrassment as avid emotion for the beautiful scene before us. I could tell Malic was smirking even out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him giving him a mischievous smile.

"Nothing," he said grinning wider.

"Well if it's nothing then I suppose we can close up for the night," I said getting up from my stool. I went towards the closet and pulled out an old broom and started sweeping the floor. Malic meanwhile was closing the front window and door, sending the shop in almost complete darkness. I finished sweeping and swept the dirt out back into the alleyway and returned the broom to the closet. Malic was waiting for me at the door as I locked up the front window and door. I then went over to the back door and closed it behind me, then locked it.

"There," I said happily turning to him.

"Wasn't I suppose to get a tour of the city?" he asked smiling.

"Well yes, but it's almost dark and most of the shops are already closed. Can you afford to wait until tomorrow?" I asked grinning sheepishly.

"I suppose so," he replied, "back to the house then?"

"I don't think so," I said smirking, "I want to show you something first." His eyebrow rose. "Come on," I said grabbing his hand as I dragged him after me.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You'll see," I replied, not answering his question. As we cleared the maze of alleys I lead him through the main square towards the outskirts of town. Pretty soon there were only a few houses dotting the hillside as we made our way into the forest. The path wasn't very hard to find even in the dark. I led him through the trees finally slowing down a bit.

"All that show just to go in the forest?" he asked giving me a funny look.

"No," I sighed, he could be such a bothersome. I just continued leading him through the forest.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

"Just be quiet, and be patient," I said turning to glare at him. "You'll just have to wait, now hurry up or we'll miss it."

"Fine already," he said finally shutting his mouth.

Even in the dark it didn't take us that long.

"There!" I announced happily.

"It's beautiful," he said in awe. The oceans surface served as a perfect mirror to the setting sun. The colors of light stretched away from the sun, from red to orange, to just a hint of green, then blue and indigo and violet. It was the perfect rainbow in a way, amplified by the sun sparkling onto the ocean. A slight breeze blew my hair in my face and swayed my skirts gently.

"See," I said, "Wasn't it worth it?"

"Worth what?" Malic asked looking at me quizzically.

"Being dragged through the forest for ten minutes," I said grinning from ear to ear. He returned the grin, only his was more devilishly charming.

"Ok, you were right and I'm a pain. I get it," he said shrugging his shoulders. He moved to sit down and I found that I was being dragged down with him. We hadn't stopped holding hands the whole time. But it didn't seem to bother him, so I sat down beside him, with his hand in mine as we watched the sun slowly set at the edge of the world. Looking back, those few minutes seemed to stretch on forever, if only everything would have done the same.

**A/N: Once again sorry it's short, but I just thought it was a good stopping point. A big thanks to Blackcat 11 for giving me feed back! It has been a huge help! **

**Toodles,**

**Yori**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes I know it's been ages since I've updated, ok maybe a month or so. I overcame my writers block! Yeah me, though this one is still rather short. It's going to start picking up from here on out and I didn't want to start writing the good stuff before I could update. So here it is! Enjoy, give me feed back por favor! **

**Chapter 8: **

"Alise."

I rolled onto my side, ignoring the voice.

"Alise." It persisted, a little more urgent.

"ALISE!" the voice said again shaking my shoulders. I jerked my head up and smashed into Malic's.

"Ouch," I muttered rubbing my head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Malic joked, who was also rubbing his head, smiling ruefully.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Probably around midnight," Malic answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed, realizing that we were still at the cliff.

"It's midnight," Malic said again confusing my question for that I hadn't heard him.

"I know, but mom is going to kill me," I said practically leaping up.

"Why?" Malic asked looking up at me.

"Because it's midnight!" I said ready to drag him back home.

"I said it was most likely close to midnight, I have no idea what time it is exactly. The moon isn't quite at its zenith so that's why I said it was close to midnight," he said explaining.

"Oh, alright," I said relaxing a bit. "It's till very late, we should head back before my mother has a heart attack."

"Alright," said Malic getting up on his feet. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. For a second I almost thought he was going to howl at the moon. I smiled at the thought.

Malic looked over at me and guessed my thoughts. He opened his mouth and howled. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears. The howl ascended and then descended until it had died out in Malic's throat. He turned to me and smiled, the light of the moon reflected in his eyes. I started laughing.

"That was amazing," I said between giggles.

"Wow amazing, you better stop complimenting me before I get a swelled head," he said smiling.

"I meant it was loud," I said trying to stifle my laughter.

"It was that too," he said taking my hand in his as he lead the way back.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it's short. I'll update soon, I promise. ******

**Yori**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yello! Ok so this wasn't as soon as I thought. For those of you who were confused by the last chapter update, that was my bad. When I went to exchange chapter 7 with the authors note I accidentally forgot to hit save so it reverted back to the authors note. Stupid thing… anyway here's chapter 9. Hopefully it won't be melodramatic; it's the apocalypse type thing. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kiesh'ra books or ideas, blah blah blah. (I always forget to the put the disclaimer up…) **

**Chapter 9:**

He had only traveled the path once, but apparently that was enough for him. He weaved in-between the trees slowly pulling me gently along with him. I glanced at Malic wondering if he wore the same grin as me, but he was frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly.

"It is something," I said fearing that something was amiss. Or worse that he had suddenly stopped enjoying my company.

Malic stopped, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

"Listen," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Just listen," he said anxiously. I did what he said and tuned my hearing. I tried to pick up a rustling in the bushes or something or someone's footfalls but there was nothing.

"I don't hear anything," I said turning to him.

"Exactly," he said. The meaning of what he was trying to say dawned on me. "Don't you think it's odd that on a clear night like this that there are no animals making a sound?"

My muscles tightened as my fear spread through my body.

"Something has them spooked, even the night time predators aren't feeding," Malic said grasping my hand tighter. "Hurry," he whispered urgently as he took off at run. I was pulled behind him as I tried to keep up without tripping on my skirts.

"Malic!" I whispered as soft as I could. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer but kept weaving me through the trees to some unknown location that was getting farther and farther away from Wyvern's Court.

"Malic!" I said again trying to gain his attention. My ankle was starting to throb as we wound our way deeper and deeper into the woods. I kept my eyes on the ground watching out for stones and fallen branches that would trip me and let Malic find our way.

Suddenly a shrill shriek sounded above us and my head shot up. I immediately tripped and crashed into the stone solid ground. I grimaced as pain shot up through my leg from my ankle. When I looked up Malic was kneeling over me with a worried expression on his face. He held a finger to his lips, signaling me to keep quiet. I obliged happily. Malic laid down beside me signaled to keep our exposed skin as hidden as possible. I pulled my legs up into my skirt and tucked my hands under my armpits. I glanced at Malic once more before putting my head to the ground. His jaw was clenched and a mix of fear and raw determination was sketched onto his features. This made me feel a bit better as I pushed my nose down into the dirt, trying to hide from whatever was in the sky.

We laid stock still for what seemed like hours. It could have been merely five minutes but I was filled with so much anxiety that I couldn't pay attention to the time that had passed. I finally couldn't stand breathing in the dirt and having ants and other small bugs crawling on my face. I turned my head slowly towards Malic's, who was looking at me as well. He gave me a reassuring smile and got to his knees. He scanned the sky and the trees before reaching down towards me. He picked me up with his arms under my knees and around my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he started walking toward our unknown destination.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"I forgot about your ankle," he replied.

"It's ok," I said trying not to laugh even as we fled from our unknown pursuer. He smiled faintly. "Malic?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind terribly if I asked where we were going?" His smile got bigger.

"We're going to a cave I stayed in once," he answered.

"A cave?" I asked in shock. "Why were you sleeping in a cave? We're barely more than two miles away from Wyvern's Court."

"Because I had been in Wyvern's court a day before we met," Malic said. "When I said I wasn't staying with one it wasn't because I had just got there, it was because I didn't have anywhere to stay and I didn't want to draw attention by staying at an inn."

I felt horrible as he said this. I had treated him so bad, assuming that he was toying with me because he was a rich merchant's son but he was staying in that cave the whole time. My cheeks grew red with guilt and embarrassment for my actions.

"Are you blushing?" Malic asked in amazement.

"No," I said indignantly. "How can you see me?" I whispered fiercely. He looked down at my face and his eyes flashed yellow. Duh, I thought. He's a wolf. He can see in the dark.

**A/N: Obviously this isn't the end of the chapter, because if I write another short one I think someone's going to beat me to death. But until I get suggestions for Alise's serpiente half then this is going to stay as it is. Plus I'm at a road block… Please and thank you! **

**Yori **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yello! OMG does detassling suck! Well it's not that bad but it doesn't leave time to do anything else. I wrote this ****all**** today after I took my shower so be happy. I've had major writers block up. I've had all these ideas's and have not been able to write them down! Grr! Well anyway, here it is! I'm just happy I have something to update. Oh and you guys seriously stink for not helping with coming up with ideas for her Serpiente form, well I've decided for myself so if you don't like it then too bad for you. JK. Enjoy the short amount that I wrote. Once again I apologize for it being short. **

**Chapter 10: **

The moon was hidden by the trees making everything below the canopy pitch black. Malic expertly dodged every branch and avoided every root. I tried to focus on the objects blurring past to find my way back but it was fruitless. Without Malic I would be lost trying to get back to Wyvern's Court.

"Malic?" I asked for the seventh time.

"Yes?"

"Would you please tell me where we are going?" I asked looking up at him from the crook of his arms.

"No," he answered concentrating on maneuvering us through the forest without dropping me. I slumped my head onto his chest in exasperation. I closed my eyes as I listened to the accelerated beat of his heart, pumping faster and faster.

"Don't worry," he said. I looked up startled. He had slowed his pace down to a walk. I looked up into his dazzling eyes. His smile was re-assuring but I could see the stress and worry in his eyes.

"Malic, what's going on?" His smile changed as his brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and anger. He kept walking, occasionally ducking under a low tree branch.

"Malic!" I practically shouted. He stopped and lowered me to the ground.

"We're here," he said gesturing to a hole in the ground about two feet in diameter.

"You scare me half to death with your mad dash into the forest, don't answer my questions, and worry me half to death just so you could bring me to a stupid hole?!" I asked enraged. Malic clamped his hand over my mouth so suddenly that I almost bit him. His hold relinquished as he put his finger on my lips.

"Please, just be silent for a little longer. It's not safe," he said before changing into his wolf form. I felt my eyes widen as I took in his other form. He nearly came up to my hip. His pitch black hair made him almost disappear into the night, with only his eyes giving him away. He was muscular and lean even in his wolf form, his bushy tail twitching impatiently. He looked from me to the hole before crawling into it.

"Malic?!" I asked crouching down by the hole. "Malic?! I can't fit down there!" I whispered urgently trying not to panic. Two eyes suddenly glowed from the black depths of the hole.

"Oh," I said. I shifted into my Serpiente form, feeling the familiar black scales replacing my soft skin. The poisonous fangs slide into place. My body stretched and my limbs disappear as I took on the shape of a Black Mamba. I opened my eyes once again only to find blackness. I slid my jaw closer to the ground feeling the vibrations. I felt Malic in the space below the hole about ten feet down pacing impatiently. I silently slid down the hole slowly, taking in my surroundings. I could feel the tiny mice and insects scurrying near by but could barely see what was in front of me. I eased myself from the hole down onto the cavern's floor, with my tail dropping with a thud. I felt the heat radiating off of Malic as he sniffed me. Re-assured he changed back into his human form. I followed suit and eased off my snake form. When I opened my eyes I could see no better than I had before.

"Malic?" I asked trying to see him in the black cavern. A hand fell on my shoulder. "Why are we here?" I asked impatiently. I was tired of his shenanigans and wanted answers.

I heard him sigh. "Malic. Please, just answer me." I said desperately.

"It's not safe," he replied in a sad voice.

"What's not safe?" I asked, a clump forming in my throat.

"Wyvern's Court."

**A/N: I have not a clue as to when I'm going to update, cause after detassling's over I'm going to New York for our Girl Scout trip. (Yes I'm in Girl Scouts, have been for 9 years and no I'm not weird, it's actually kinda fun and if you think it's lame then hey I'm the one going to New York not you!) Then of course school crap….. so yeah. Entering High School! Oh so scary. ******

**Toodles!**

**Yori**

**If you don't hear from me in a month then assume I've died of heat stroke. :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back people! Yeah! Quick update(though I doubt you'll care) Detassling soo paid off I got over a 1,000 dollars which is excellent for a first year. New York was fawesome!(Does anyone get my Last Days references?) I got Eclipse like a week and a half ago(Barne's and a wonderful thing) and it was totally awesome, but I wont' spoil it for you people that haven't read it yet since it just officially came out today. Alas! I have finally updated! Yeah me! I've been wanting to write this scene for sooo long! OMG! I finally did it! I feel like I've accomplished so much! Not… It's kinda short but action packed! Do I sound really geeky or what?! It's almost midnight but that doesn't mean it's weird for me to be hyper! Does it?... Ok, I'll shut up, just read please! And yes it's short, I apologize. **

**Chapter 11:**

The hair on the back of my neck stood up at his words.

"That's not funny Malic," I said attempting to shrug it off like a joke. His eyes were solemn when he looked at me again.

"I'm not trying to be funny Alise. We can't go back," he said squeezing my shoulder in fear.

"Don't you dare tell me I can't go back! What is happening?!" I yelled at him trying to shake him. His hands wrapped tightly around my wrists as he pulled me into his arms.

"Alise, please you have to be quiet," he whispered into my ear. He stroked my hair gently trying to calm me but I pulled away from his touch.

"Tell me why!" I lashed blindly into the darkness. I hit nothing, but tried again and again, eventually hitting the wall of the cavern. I cursed and held my hand to my chest trying to not concentrate on the sharp pangs running through my knuckles. That last punch had undone my resolve as I slid down to the floor crying. Panic and fear overwhelmed me, I couldn't see Malic through my tears, and my panic increased.

"Malic?!" I asked my voice catching.

"I'm here," he said brushing the tears from my cheeks.

"Tell me what's happening," I demanded looking straight into his eyes. He wouldn't meet my gaze. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. He closed his eyes briefly and re-opened them. They were full of guilt, either from not telling me or from something else, I couldn't tell.

"Something's coming," he said sitting down by me.

"Something as in what?" I demanded.

"Something dangerous," he said looking at me nervously as if I might bolt at any moment.

"Dangerous? Dangerous as in how? Is my family in danger?" I asked panic rising in my throat.

Malic must have sensed what I was thinking for he moved in front of me. "Alise you can't go back they'll kill you!"

"Kill me? Will they kill you as well?" I asked accusingly. Was Malic behind it all? Had he tried to save me in because he was guilty of what he was about to do?

"They'll kill me if I try to stop them," he whispered urgently, fear showing in his eyes. "They won't hesitate to kill me and they'll enjoy killing you Alise! You can't go back!"

"What about my family?!" I asked my voice growing louder as the panic steadily grew.

Malic grimaced, he knew this was coming and he didn't want to answer.

"Malic if you are behind or apart of whatever is happening I swear I will kill you myself!" I hissed. Malic shook his head, when he looked at me again I could tell that he was telling the truth. His eyes were filled with fear just like mine, as well as compassion.

"Malic who's coming?" I asked looking straight into his eyes. He didn't need to say a word, the look he gave me said it all.

I gasped and cried out. I had to get home. I changed into my wyvern form and shot out of the cavern into the night sky. The wings of my raven form beating furiously, propelling me closer to the Court. I silently willed myself to go faster, but I could not force any more speed out of my wings. They were made for long distance flights not speed.

It was then that I heard the screaming begin. Every feather on my body stood on end as the screams rose in a crescendo that never ceased. The sound of them chilled me to the bone as I realized that the horrible sounds echoing through the night were people crying out in agony. And apart of those people were my family. I let out a screech of anguish, but nothing could drown out the screams of the dying.

Tears blurred my vision as I streaked down through the sky. It wasn't until I was right in front of one did I see them. Small shapes darting through the sky at incredible speeds, slicing the air with their wings. I let out a screech of fury as I flew straight at the Falcon in front of me. The Falcon dodged me easily and came back over top of me. I didn't know what to make of the pulsating wall with strange signs embedded on it before me and was pondering what it could be when everything went black, as I felt myself falling through the sky.

**A/N: No she doesn't die, no Malic doesn't die, no the Falcon's didn't come for her, puh-lease that's so cliché, to find out more you'll just have to wait. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know, because I rarely get input here and I know I am ****not**** a great fantabulous writer so please if you see something that I should smack myself for, please tell me! Please and thank you!**

**Toodles!**

**Yori **

**Have a lovely time sleeping people, I think I'm going to write more! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yello! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated…. Though sadly it is short. Knew that was coming didn't you? This will probably be the last you'll hear from me in a while. Probably… it's not certain since I don't know how much homework my teachers are going to load me up with…. Considering what the first few weeks of 8****th**** grade was like… I'm saying a lot. ******

**Chapter 12:**

A bright light seeped in between my eyelids burning my retinas. My eye's flickered open. The sun was shining down through the canopy making me see spots of colors out of the corner of my eyes. I blinked hard trying to banish the annoying spots but they continued to plague me. The first thing I was aware of was my head throbbing painfully. When I went to move my hand to rub my temple pain shot up and down my arm. It was when I finally moved my arm that I realized that my whole entire body hurt. Why was that? I asked myself. I knew I was lying on the ground, but where? I struggled to remember, and with a jolt the previous night came back to me.

I had fallen. There was a wall-Falcon's- screaming. I struggled to collect my scattered thoughts. I re-opened my eyes hoping that the sunlight would sharpen my mind, and it suddenly occurred to me, the branches on the trees were moving. Why couldn't I hear the wind? I robin hopped onto a branch right above me and opened its mouth to call out, but no sound came.

"Am I dead?" I asked aloud, but I couldn't even hear myself. That must be it, I thought. I'm dead. That's why there's no sound. But then again, I can feel pain? Am I supposed to feel pain? These questions just made my head throb more painfully. I closed my eyes against the pain when there was suddenly a damp cloth on my forehead. My eyes shot open to find them looking into Malic's. He was looking over my face with a mixture of worry and relief.

"Malic!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck, despite the pain. I expected him to scold me for flying out of the safety of the cavern and demand to know what happened but he was silent. He just held me, squeezing me closer to him as he stroked my hair. He suddenly pulled me away with a worried look on his face. His lips moved, asking a question, but it didn't reach my ears.

"What?" I asked. His lips moved again, a little more rushed as if he was panicking.

"Malic I can't hear you, stop playing around," I said starting to get angry. He squeezed my arms and his lips flew as he spoke, but I still couldn't hear him. It finally occurred to me what he was so frantic about. He wasn't playing around, he was actually speaking and I couldn't hear him.

"Malic say something!" I exclaimed panic spreading through me. His lips moved yet again but no sound came. My hands flew to my mouth, I couldn't utter a sound, I was so in shock. Malic's arms were suddenly around me again as he tucked my head under his chin. He silently rocked me back in forth, my pain was forgotten as the full impact of my loss of hearing came. I was deaf. My loss was hard but it didn't overwhelm me. I could live without hearing. I knew others had done it, so could I.

I pushed my hands on Malic's chest as he released me a bit. "Malic? What happened to my family? To the court?" These questions burned in my throat as I asked them.

A pained look crossed Malic's face. He looked about on the ground and snatched up a stick and started writing in the dirt. I don't know; he wrote. After you left I headed straight after you. It took me most of the night to finally find you. I haven't been to the court.

I nodded. "Let's go," I said. Malic nodded his head and helped me up. "Do you know how far the Court is?" I asked. He shook his head. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes before morphing into my raven form. I waited for the familiar wings to unfold from my shoulder blades. For the feathers at the nape of my neck to spread, but nothing happened. My eyes snapped open in alarm. I tried again, but my avian form would not come. Panicking I tried morphing into my serpiente form. I felt the familiar black scales slide over my skin and my eyes turn red. I still had my serpiente form. I changed back quickly at the worried glance from Malic who was eyeing my red eyes.

"I can't change into my avian form," I said quietly, the impact of my handicap not reaching me. I couldn't fly; I couldn't change into my wyvern form. I had lost apart of who I was. All I could do was take Malic's hand in mine and start walking, to try to find the Court and my family.

**A/N: Ok, I know, I know it's like Wolfcry. But the only reasons she can't change into her Avian or Wyvern form is to make the loss of her hearing plausible. I can't just go and say, "Oh she magically can't hear anymore! Deal with it!" There really is a reason behind it, though you may not know for a while…. And no it was not poison:P Seriously, losing her Avian form was the only plausible thing for the loss of her hearing… I did a lot of research on snakes hearing so hopefully it will make sense…. Hopefully. I'll try to update as soon as I can! If the evil beast of high school doesn't devour me first… or the upper classman… eek!**

**Toodles!**

**Yori**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG! I'm back! Ok I never left but this is the first time in a long time where my parents are out of the house and I have time to kill! YEAH! For-warning this is probably going to be short. I just got done doing a stupid health report that took me all of about an hour(so stupid) and I still have to write a speech for well…. Speech Try outs. Yikes! Woe is me. Oh and Wyvernhail was soooooooo awesome! Just got it last night! YAY! Does anyone else wonder why those books are so short? Makes me want to cry. snivel Anyway, I'll shut up. ******

**Chapter 13:**

I squeezed Malic's hand tightly in mine. The feel of his strong fingers gripping mine were enough to keep me firmly placed in reality. Without them I would have fallen to the un-faced horrors we were surely about to witness. I couldn't keep the awful images of the possible things that had happened at the Court out of my mind. The screams- I thought over and over again. How could anyone bear such pain and live? I shuddered at the thought. I squeezed Malic's hand even tighter; he squeezed back and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. The movement soothed me as much as I could be soothed at the time, which wasn't much, but never the less I was grateful to him.

We moved slowly, gradually letting my limbs recover from my fall. My joints still seared with pain when I moved, ironically enough my ankle actually felt well compared to the rest of my body.

Malic didn't try to talk, not that I would be able to hear him, but he didn't need to. I could sense what he was saying just by his demeanor. He was here and he wasn't going anywhere. After a half an hour or so we came across a stream that I knew ran along the Court. I breathed in a sigh of relief, we were close.

"This way," I said quietly guiding Malic upstream. As we reached the crest of a hill, Wyvern's Court spread out before us. I barely recognized the site before me. Tendrils of smoke rose into the sky like hundreds of burnt out camp fires. I inhaled in shock. Even from the hill I could see the bodies strewn about in the streets. My unshed tears had finally come. Oh Kiesha, please don't let it be so. Alasdair, I beg of you not my family.

Malic silently wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. He tucked my head underneath his chin, stroking my back gently. We stood there for what seemed like hours. I silently pulled away wiping the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at Malic, his eyes asking "Are you sure?"

"I have to know," I whispered looking down at my home. He nodded and took my hand again. I turned and faced the ruins of my home. In all of my seventeen years I had never been so filled with dread, never been so afraid of what was to come. Somehow I managed to take the first step leading into Wyvern's Court.

**A/N: Obviously there was a huge time gap from when I started this little pitiful segment of a chapter and now when I'm finishing it. It was almost a whole month gap. Isn't that sad beyond belief? knocked head against wall Well part of the beginning was true, my parents are out of the house doing a clean up thing at the Storm Hockey game for band. At least I don't have to do it. Guess what?! Marching band is almost over! State is next weekend! Hallelujah! HAHAHA! And Fall Break starts at 1:30 this Thursday! Sadly….. I have to help judge a Speech Competition for the middle schools and help with props for the play….. I'm not in it cuz I'm too lazy to try out, but props seems to be my calling. I'm good with power tools ******** Anywho, hopefully you guys enjoyed this meager segment. I promise to **_**try**_** notice I say 'try' to update soon. Not that any of you care. It's just so that I feel better. **

**C ya! Luv ya! **

**Yori**

**P.S. FYI, yes I am in a happy mood right now, just in case you were wondering…. shifty eyes I'm not on crack! Don't believe the **_**lies!**_

**P.P.S. Yes I am undergoing therapy. Thanks for your concern. **


End file.
